


Keep Calm and Eat a Muffin

by goldfishsunglasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil takes the last banana muffin at the coffee shop, and Dan threatens to fight him, but backs down when he sees how cute he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calm and Eat a Muffin

Tastes buds regenerate, like the Doctor, every ten days. As people become adults, they may start to like things that they previously hated, as taste buds and experiences with food mature.

And that’s how Phil Lester woke up one morning with an affinity for bananas.

He’d already eaten almost three bunches that week, and was eager to catch up on all of the banana related treats he’s missed out on over the years, starting with breakfast one foggy Monday morning.

Phil perused the coffeeshop menu carefully, much to the annoyance of the people in the queue behind him, before finally settling on a banana muffin. The girl behind the counter looked surprised.

“That’s not your usual.”

“Just thought I’d try something different today.” Phil replied. She nodded and wrote down his order.

“£8.50, please.”

He handed over the money and stepped back to let the next customer by, who glanced up from his phone just in time to avoid being jostled by the other eager customers. He quickly stepped  
forward.

“The usual, please.” Dan told the barista. He lived right above the shop, and came in often, so as a result everyone there knew that he liked…

Her smile faltered. “Um, actually…we’re out of banana muffins.”

“Oh. Well, okay, when will you have more?”

“Tomorrow?” She squeaked.

“You can’t make more today?” At that exact moment Dan heard the other barista call out “Coffee and banana muffin for Phil!” He watched as a tall man with black hair and thick-framed glasses approached the counter and collected the coffee and what should have been _his_ muffin. Dan was never known for being impulsive, or outwardly rude to strangers, but he was hungry, dammit. He stepped out of the line.

“I’m going to fight you.” Dan muttered, half-hoping the man would hear him. He got his wish.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, I’m going to fight you.”

Dan tried to sound menacing, but the other man just looked amused.

“You’re going to fight me? Why?”

“Because you took my muffin.”

“I…what?”

“Every morning I come in here and get a coffee and a banana muffin, and I can’t do that today, because you took the last one. So I–” He paused, realizing how childish he sounded right now. Oh god, this guy must be judging him so hard. “–I’m just a bit upset, is all.”

“I see. Do you routinely threaten to fight people who get in between you and breakfast?”

“Only when I’m really, really hungry.”

“Well, in that case, do you want to split it?”

“What? No–no, I couldn’t…” Dan backtracked. He hadn’t really thought his plan through, and he certainly didn’t _actually_ want to take this man’s breakfast away from him. “I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Phil.”

“Dan. My names Dan.”

“Hi, Dan. Do you want to share my muffin?”

“Please.”

Phil grabbed a plastic knife from the counter and gestured to a nearby table. They sat down, and Phil sliced the muffin, handing half to Dan who accepted it gratefully.

“Are you heading to work?” Dan asked just as Phil took a large bite.

Phil swallowed and nodded. “I work at the BBC as a radio presenter. What do you do?”

“Me? Oh, uh, I’m an actor…kind of. Did a lot as a child, not so much as an adult, just small bits here and there…nothing recent though…”

Phil smiled politely, knowing better than to continue pressing, and Dan was quick to change the subject.

“You know, muffins are just ugly cupcakes.”

“Don’t be rude to the muffin.”

“I think the fact that we’re consuming it is probably more rude than insulting it’s appearance.” He remarked dryly.

Phil let out a surprised laugh, and decided he wanted to talk to Dan forever.

Forever turned out to be eight minutes.

He was so engrossed in their conversation that he didn’t notice the time until Dan glanced at his phone, prompting Phil to do the same.

“Shoot, is that the time? I’m going to be late!” He stood abruptly, sweeping the crumbs and other trash from the table into the paper bag and waving to Dan as he turned to leave.

“Wait!” Dan called. There was no way he was letting this guy go. “ Can we do this again?”

Phil smiled and held his hand out for Dan’s phone, who willingly passed it to him. Phil typed in his number, sent himself a text, and handed it back to Dan.

“Okay.” He agreed, “but next time, you’re buying the muffin.”


End file.
